Consumer electronic devices such as computers, laptops, mobile devices, music players, etc. require power supplies to operate. Many different consumer electronic devices may utilize a variety of different manufacturers to obtain such power supplies. Amounts of power provided by different power suppliers may vary. Connections used by the power suppliers and/or the consumer electronic devices may also vary.